Dreaming Of You
by Angel Heart Princess
Summary: I had to write the first ever Evelyn and Tony fanfic as I love this devious pairing so much! This is just a fun, tongue in cheek one shot. Hope you like it! x


Evelyn stretched out in the luxurious king-size bed she shared with her husband Adrian. She was in that blissful dreamlike state where you don't quite know if what is happening is truly real or not. What she was imagining felt pretty real to her right now though. She gripped the silk bed sheets below her as she played out her fantasies in her head. They all involved a certain younger man who had entered her life recently - Tony Bishara, who had been assigned to protect the Powell's after their horrifying home invasion. A dashing live-in bodyguard who just so happened to be British, what was there not to like? His accent alone was enough to make her go weak at the knees on a daily basis especially when he insisted on calling her Mrs Powell. He was bold, flirtatious, knew how to handle a gun and was willing to die for her. Now that's what she required in a man, he was the complete opposite of the great big useless lump of a husband who was snoring loudly beside her.

Her mind was going off the subject in hand and she tried to block all further thoughts of Adrian out of her dream. He had not touched her in years and showed her no love or affection whatsoever, she refused to waste any further time on him especially not when she had this hot piece of eye candy wandering around her home regularly in a state of undress. A grin spread over her face as she pictured herself touching Tony's tanned toned torso and then him returning the favour, removing her negligee and moving his hands slowly up and down her body. Her breathing and temperature increased, it felt as though he was right there with her and she moved around in the bed restlessly.

"Mmm Tony, Tony…" She moaned, not sure if she was saying it out loud or not but what the hell. She didn't care anymore.

His beautiful voice echoed in her mind telling her to let her hair down and in the dream she obliged willingly. She could feel his fingers running through her red curls and she leaned back as he kissed her neck. Another thing she loved about him was that he didn't seem to be afraid of her like everyone else and he was probably the only person she would ever allow to take control away from her.

She could vividly smell the heavenly scent of his skin against hers. She could definitely get used to dreams like this. The sensations of his mouth doing all kinds of dirty things to her and his hands continuing to touch her inappropriately got her extremely heated causing her body to react and unfortunately kicked Adrian squarely in the shin, waking herself up in the process. As she opened her eyes she was confronted with Adrian's face, drool hanging from his open mouth just inches away from her which made her jump. How disgusting. Luckily he was still asleep but just the sight of him killed the moment for her.

"Shit! You idiot, it was just getting to the good part," she mumbled, half amused by her crazy behaviour but partly wishing she could go downstairs and find Tony and make her dream a reality. Only without the abrupt interruption at the end of course.

She sighed to herself in the darkened room, feeling lonelier with every passing minute. When a hideous sound emanated from under the covers in the general direction of Adrian, a direct result of the cabbage he had insisted on eating earlier no doubt, it was the final straw. She felt like screaming and jumped out of the bed manically. She was going to get some action tonight, no matter what.

* * *

Tony was wide awake and turned over for what seemed like the hundredth time trying to get comfortable. His living quarters in the outside pool house were rather cramped and nothing compared to what he was used to but it would do for now. He was convinced he would end up in the main house sooner or later and hopefully in Mrs Powell's bed if he played his cards right. He had been working his magic on her since he arrived, his usual trick with the ladies of the manor he was supposed to be protecting until he gained their trust long enough to access their bank accounts then he would make a quick getaway.

This time was different however. He had genuinely begun to have feelings for the infuriatingly gorgeous and sexy redhead. He couldn't get her out of his mind and it was very distracting. For once he had stopped thinking about her money and instead imagined what life would be like if he was with her permanently. He resented Adrian and the way he treated his wife. She deserved much better than that and he was convinced he would be able to put a smile on her face in more ways than one.

He smirked to himself as he thought of how he would satisfy her in every room of the house. He knew she wanted him too and that was even more of a turn on. This powerful, strong and wealthy woman who was used to being in complete control was at his mercy and he knew that if he ever got the chance to take things further they would have a wild time together.

Try as he might he couldn't stop thinking about her. Picturing her in the shower or lying on the dining table waiting for him… He shook himself and tried to think about the money instead but she kept creeping back in to his thoughts. Shit, he was in big trouble. He decided he had to see her right now and left his bed to enter the main house.

* * *

Evelyn ran through the dark house like a giddy teenager. She made her way to the lounge to look for the key to the patio doors leading out to the garden but before she even had time to turn the light on someone grabbed her from behind. Her horror turned to annoyance and then laughter when she realised it was Tony.

"What the hell are you doing? I require alcohol and a Valium now," she joked.

He smiled back at her. "I just wanted to see you Mrs Powell and I couldn't wait any longer to do this…"

He leaned in to kiss her passionately, surprising her with his sudden actions and confidence but she wasn't about to stop him. Everything she had been dreaming about for weeks was now happening and she pinched herself to make sure she was awake. The feeling of his hands on her was every bit as exciting as she had hoped and she wanted him there and then.

"Come on," she said as she led him to the leather sofa in the middle of the room.

"Are you sure? But how are we going to make love when your husband is asleep upstairs?"

"Quietly."

They both grinned as he pulled down the straps of her blue negligee letting it fall to the floor easily. He kissed her neck and whispered: "Let down your hair Evelyn."

"Call me Mrs Powell…" she said with a wink.

As they prepared themselves for the fun ahead they both thought the same thing, dreams can come true ;)


End file.
